


At My Side

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond considers his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At My Side

Title: At My Side  
Author: Aglarien   
Fandom: Tolkien  
For: OEAM Writer's Circle - March prompt  
Genre: FCS  
Characters: Erestor and Elrond  
Rating: G  
Beta: phyncke  
Disclaimer: Not mine. The great Master Tolkien’s estate owns everything. I promise to return his elves when I’m done playing with them.   
Summary: Watching a friend.

 

I watch him as he crosses the courtyard, greeting those he encounters; always a word of encouragement or compliment for everyone. Elflings run up to him, grabby little fingers burrowing through his dark blue robes to the pockets, knowing he would never venture out of his rooms or office without sugared treats being buried within the depths of the rich fabrics. His deep laughter seems to make even the sun shine more brightly.

My eldest son calls him to the healing hall to see a new plant the healers have discovered. He will be delayed arriving to work this morn. I have already seen the plant and have never seen its like before; if anyone can identify it, it will be him.

At last released from the study of plant life, he resumes his journey. He is tall and slender, and walks with a regal grace. Hair as black as a night sky swings freely down his back, restrained only by the slender silver band around his brow. He is old, but age has not hardened his face. His countenance still bears a youthful beauty. Age has only softened the edges a bit. The laugh lines around his eyes add character. He can still wield a sword or spear, but I am glad he does not have to. I do not want his life imperiled. 

I do not know what I would have done when my wife sailed, had he not been at my side. He became my rock, my strength, my near constant companion. My daughter stops his progress now, but it is only to greet him and leave a sweet kiss upon his cheek. Few know I once called him “father”, but that was ages ago when I was small. Counselor to great kings, and now to this humble half-elf. 

He is stopped one last time on his way. Glorfindel has returned from a night’s patrol and claims a hearty kiss from his mate in full view of any who care to see. Few do, so commonplace is the occurrence. Released, he continues on his way, and I finally hear the soft tread of his slippered feet down the hall. 

I pour his cup of tea and hand it to him after he enters the room. “Were you able to identify the plant?” I ask.

“Good morning to you too, Elrond,” he responds with a smile, taking his tea. “Yes, I recognized it by its flower. It is an herb the humans call wolfsbane, and it has pain relieving qualities when properly prepared. I told Elladan to be careful with it, as its poison can also kill. I have it in a book somewhere, with how to prepare it. He can help me look for it later.”

I smile. I knew Erestor would know. How good it is to have him at my side.

~end


End file.
